


Tired of Waiting

by Golden_Asp



Series: Asp's House of Kink 2019 [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Corset, Don't copy to another site, I'm lazy, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Masturbation, No actual sex, Steve wants to watch, Voyeurism, Winter Soldier is a separate personality, do not copy without permission, everyone gets along and everyone is friends, sue me, tony watches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 21:02:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20896067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: Bucky is tired of waiting for Steve to stop treating him like a fragile flower.  He enlists Tony to help him, and Tony finds him the most ridiculous (sexy) outfit ever.Steve won't be able to say no.(Tony gets to watch a hell of a show)





	Tired of Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> definitely not my greatest work, but I still like the dialogue between Tony and Bucky. For day 3 (still a day late, still don't care) of my kinktober list. for Corset and voyeurism. Bucky totally knows Tony is going to watch and everyone is okay with it. 
> 
> not beta-ed

“You sure this is gonna work?”

“Trust me, Buckyboo, Steve won’t be able to ignore you in that outfit.”

The two men were silent for a second.

“This is Steve we’re talking about.”

“Eh, you’re right, Frostbite. He’s so hard headed. That’s why you need to just strut your stuff in that.” Tony gestured to Bucky and the super soldier looked at himself in the mirror.

“Are you sure about this?” Bucky asked again.

“Absolutely. You’re fuckin’ gorgeous. If Steve doesn’t bend you over and fuck you senseless right there, he’s an idiot and you don’t need him.”

“You are such a dick, Stark.”

“My dick is prized in many circles.”

Bucky snorted and smoothed his hand down the side of the leather corset. 

How in the ever loving fuck did he let Tony talk him into this?

Oh right, Steve acted like Bucky was a fragile little flower and wouldn’t do more than kiss him and damn it all to hell, Bucky wanted Steve to—as Tony had said—bend him over and fuck him within an inch of his life.

Which brought him back to why he was wearing what he was wearing.

He had to admit that Tony knew how to make people look good.

He wore a black leather corset, laced up with red ribbon. It came to a stop just under his pecs and ran down his sides, cinching in his waist. He wore a black silk thong that barely cradled his impressive cock, both ass cheeks free to the wind. Tony had shoved a pair of thigh high lace stockings at him that strained over his thigh muscles, little red ribbons at the top tied to his corset.

“I look like a hooker.”

“You look fucking perfect,” Tony replied, reaching over and adjusting his banana hammock.

Bucky batted his hands away. “Jesus, Stark. I’m capable of adjusting my own junk, thanks.”

“You have to admit the silk is nice, right?”

“Nicest thing I’ve had against my dick,” Bucky drawled, his Brooklyn accent bleeding out. 

“Steve’s not going to know what to do when he sees you,” Tony said, walking around him.

“Hopefully he can take the hint.”

“I hope you’re ready to spell it out for him, Buckaroo. He still thinks you’re all ‘waa, waa, my brain is swiss cheese and if someone looks at me crosseyed I’m going to go all Winter Soldier.’”

“You are the worst person I’ve ever met.”

“Winter loves me.”

“Lord knows why.”

Tony grinned and clapped his hands. “Now, FRIDAY, baby girl, where’s Steve?”

“Captain Rogers just left the common room to use the restroom. Given his usual time in the loo, he should be back in seven minutes.”

“Seven minutes? FRI, sweetheart, do you time us in the bathroom?”

“Ask me no questions, boss, and I shall tell no lies.”

“The sass on you.” Tony turned to look at Bucky. “Go get him, soldier.”

Bucky flipped him off and walked out of Tony’s penthouse, hips swaying and cock swinging with every step.

:::

Sam choked on his drink when Bucky walked in.

“What the fuck are you wearing?”

“Whatever I want,” Bucky said, dropping into the chair that faced the door and spreading his legs.

Sam groaned and covered his eyes. “Oh man, I did not need to see that.”

“You’re just jealous that he looks that good,” Natasha said, walking in. She let her eyes sweep over Bucky’s body and a slow smile crossed her face. “You look good, Yasha.”

He smiled, tilting his head back and giving her a seductive smirk. “Thank you,” he said in Russian, hand resting on his thigh.

“If he ignores you after this, my door is open,” Natasha said, resting her hip against the wall. Bucky grinned at her and laughed. 

“Stark offered as well.”

“That I have no doubt of,” Natasha said.

The door opened and Steve walked in, nose in his book. He mumbled a greeting to Natasha and sat down on the couch. Everyone waited, the tension growing.

Bucky rolled his eyes and cleared his throat. Steve’s head jerked up and he looked around like an excited puppy, always happy to see Bucky.

The moment his eyes landed on Bucky Barnes in a leather corset, a thong, and thigh high stockings was obvious. He turned a deep shade of red, the tips of his ears turning purple.

“Bucky, what the fuck?!” Steve’s voice echoed around the room. Bucky had no doubt that Tony was going to use that recording as his ring tone for the foreseeable future.

“Heya, Stevie,” Bucky drawled, his hand inching closer to his slowly swelling cock.

“And, I’m out,” Sam said, getting to his feet. With a wink, Natasha followed him out of the room, leaving Bucky and Steve alone.

“Wha-What is that?” Steve asked, half covering his face with his book.

“C’mon, Steve. I know you’re not as prudish as you act. You were the only man in an all-female touring group during the war and we had some good times with the Howlies. Not like you’ve never seen my dick before.”

“Not like that!”

“You like it? Tony helped me pick it out.”

“Tony is in on this?”

“Of course. Like I would know where to buy this shit.”

“But…why?”

“Because I’m tired of waiting. I’ve tried to get you to notice me, to do something beyond kissing me like a chaste schoolgirl behind the bleachers, but you won’t.”

“I didn’t think you were ready,” Steve said, letting his eyes wander. His cheeks were still flushed, stained red. He held his book over his crotch, hiding his growing erection.

“You do know Winter has been banging Tony for months, right?”

Steve huffed. Hadn’t that been a shock to discover that the Winter Soldier was separate personality and apparently had a thing for Tony?

“I’m well aware, thanks. I’ve seen more of Tony’s ass than I wanted to.”

“Tony has a fantastic ass. Not as good as yours, of course. Nothing beats America’s Ass.”

“I hate you.”

“No you don’t. Now, I wore this outfit just for you, but Winter says if you don’t get a move on he’s taking control and going back to Tony.”

Steve swallowed, staring at Bucky like he was a starving man and Bucky was a full four course meal.

“Don’t, please,” Steve said, eyes widening as Bucky stood up. The thong barely covered his erect cock. His nipples were hard, peaks over the top of the leather corset. Bucky smirked and sauntered over to him, putting an extra sway in his hips.

“Is that a pistol in your pocket or are you happy to see me?”

“You have been spending way too much time with Tony,” Steve said, reaching up and pulling Bucky into his lap. Bucky settled happily, his knees coming to rest on either side of Steve’s thighs.

“Remind me to thank Tony for finding this outfit for you,” Steve whispered, hands resting on Bucky’s hips. His thumbs traced the visible skin between the corset and the silk thong.

“I have a better idea,” Bucky said, shoving Steve back and leaning over him. He crushed their lips together, sucking, licking, and biting into his mouth.

“Stop talking about Stark and fuck me,” Bucky hissed.

“Gladly,” Steve said, voice breathless.

Bucky gave him that cocky grin, the one Steve had missed for so long, and Steve kissed him, hands moving beneath the silk thong.

“Maybe we should move this to the bedroom,” Steve gasped.

“And deny Tony the chance to watch this from his lab?”

“Please stop talking about Tony.”

Bucky grinned, bracing his hands on Steve’s chest.

“Make me.”

Steve did.

:::

Tony sat in his chair, pants around his ankles, staring at the holographic image floating in front of him. His cock was hard in his hand, the soft squelch of lube barely audible over the sounds coming from the hologram.

He watched as Bucky rode Steve, still wearing the corset and the thigh high stockings, cock free from the confines of its silk prison and bouncing with every hard thrust from America’s golden boy.

Fuck, it was so damn sexy.

He watched as Bucky’s back arched, cock pulsing as streams of seed spattering across Steve’s bare chest. Tony grunted, squeezing his cock. 

His cameras were the best. The quality was the best. He reached out with one hand and zoomed in, focusing on where Steve’s cock disappeared into Bucky’s ass.

“Yessss,” he hissed. He could actually see Steve’s cock twitch, his balls tighten as he spilled into Bucky’s hole. 

Tony moaned as he came, cupping his hand over the head of his cock to catch his release. He sagged back in the chair, come dripping off his hand to the cement floor.

He grinned, taking a quick photo of his spent cock and sending it to Winter and Bucky’s phone.

If he was really lucky, Winter would swing by much later and Tony would get to experience Steve Rogers’ sloppy seconds.

His phone buzzed a second later to show a close up picture of Steve’s cock in Bucky’s ass. Tony groaned, saving the photo and grabbing his cock again.

His phone buzzed again and he grabbed it.

“Steve says if you get to watch us, he gets to watch you and Winter,” Bucky said, voice breathless and tinny coming from the speakers.

Tony moaned, cupping his balls. 

“Done deal,” Tony said immediately.

Bucky’s laugh echoed from the phone.

“Then we’ll meet you at ten tonight. Winter says you better be ready to put on a show.”

“Oh, sweetheart, I’m always ready.”

Bucky laughed and hung up. Tony continued to watch the feed, watching Bucky start to ride Steve all over again. 

Tony leaned forward, hand working his cock slowly. A slow smile broke over his face. In his closet, he had his own lingerie set waiting. He could be spread out on his bed, waiting when Winter and Steve showed up.

He couldn’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are love


End file.
